


Emotions Never Die

by zoellick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Memories, finn is my son, idk what this is tbh, poor bby is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: “I love you.” Poe says.





	Emotions Never Die

“I love you.” Poe says.

Finn’s face crumbles. He had never known words like that before, words that held emotion. He had felt the sting of words before and learned to shield himself from the pain. The pain was bad. The pain showed his weakness. In a world where all that mattered was the First Order, the individual was redefined as a collective. Finn never heard words without the harsh sound of breathing that rasped through their masks. Poe’s breathing is quickening, and Finn wants to reach out. He didn’t understand orders easily as a child and the emptiness of his number didn’t penetrate through the bubbles in his ears. He gained scars in a swifter rate than the others. They pass by a planet, the light reflecting on Finn’s face and shines in his watery eyes. He refused to speak until he was eleven and bit back the tears of rage that used to spill so easily. He hated the colour of blood; that sick, red gloop, trailing down dark skin. It wasn’t his fault, he’d remind himself, they were together. The First Order told them they were like insects, slowly manifesting in the background. Finn heard a buzzing in the back of his mind wherever he went. He feels heavier, now, his knees giving way to his torso. He had fallen to the floor, feeling the dirt on his fingertips. A solitary finger pointed at him, a cloud darkened the room and he was left, alone and collapsed. Poe doesn’t look angry as he takes a step towards Finn, holding his waist gently by the tips of his fingers to support him. Phasma’s face was revealed to him only one time. It was dark and foreboding and Finn’s number was screamed at him. He wants to forget that number. He wants to forget it all. He falls, grasping Poe into a tight hug, his arms flung around his neck. His face buries itself into Poe’s shoulder, feeling like an ostrich in sand. He doesn’t have words and he never had them. But, he knows how to feel and he knows how to love. And that was the one thing that the First Order couldn’t take from him. He feels the warmth of skin upon skin and that white armour and the metal that once was, fade into nothingness. The numbness filled with only, what he can think to be, love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> also, i love finn more than life, thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
